¡Mamma Mia!
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi es un padre-madre infependiente y soltero dueño de un hotel en una bella isla perdida de Grecia, cuando su preciado hijo Giotto se va a casar invita a sus mejores amigos, pero Giotto que secretamente anhela encontrar a su padre biológico invita a sus tres posibles padres causando un desastre total en la vida de Tsunayoshi
1. Chapter 1

_¡Mamma Mia!_

_Disclamer: nada es mio ewe, o TODOS serian Gays._

_Alerta: Lynette con otra historia absurda __**de nuevo.**_

Parejas: vete tu a saber ewe.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi es un padre-madre infependiente y soltero dueño de un hotel en una bella isla perdida de Grecia, cuando su preciado hijo Giotto se va a casar invita a sus mejores amigos, pero Giotto que secretamente anhela encontrar a sus padres biológicos invita a sus tres posibles padre causando un desastre total en la vida de Tsunayoshi

Nota de Autora: ojojojojo no se como les explico, volvi a ver la película y la velita se me prendi ewe no pude evitarlo.

ALERTA: OCC ABSOLUTAMENTE RIDICULO .3.

Aquí Tsuna será mama ewe, mami-tsuna o padre materno ewe

PD: si es un fanfictión - musical ewe

.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de noche y Giotto estaba sentado en una barca en medio del mar con la mirada perdida, en sus manos descansaba un viejo y descuidado cuaderno naranja y tomo una decisión.

Volvio a al isla Vongola y cuidadoso de que nadie lo vea envio unas cartas con tres nombre escritos.

Reborn Di Arcobaleno. Sicilia-Italia.

Kyoya Hibari. Namimori-Japón.

Byakuran Gesso. Londres- Inglaterra.

Giotto inspiro profundamente antes de sonreir y volver corriendo a los brazos de su amante, su amado Daemon Spade.

Este lo recibió somnoliento pero lo calmo con un beso y volvieron a dormir.

Giotto no podía esperar a ver lo que sucedería…

Los días pasaron entre nerviosismos y panicos hasta llegar finalmente al dia antes de la boda, cuando todos los invitados tenían que venir.

Es por eso que Giotto se encontraba esperando a sus mejores amigos llegar y grito _masculinamente_ por supuesto cuando G y Asari desembarcaron.

Los tres corrieron por la arena para abrazarse con fuerza con murmullos, gruñidos y puñetazos amistosos.

-¡G! ¡ASARI! –grito el rubio novio con sus hermosos ojos azules brillando completamente emocionado.

Los tres se habían separado cuando cada uno fue en busca de hacer su vida, Asari fue a estudiar música en Japón, G fue a Harvard obviamente y Giotto se quedo en la isla con su madre.

-¡Tengo un secreto que contarles! –cuchicheo Giotto en medio del abrazo, G abrió grande los ojos mientras Asari le tocaba el estomago y murmuraba sorprendido.

-¿estas embarazado? – Giotto le dio un manotazo antes de reírse.

-¡No seas idiota! –exclamo y luego bajo la voz – invite a mi padre – eso si logro sorprenderlos.

-¿¡Lo encontraste!? –casi grito G con rostro desencajado, lo que le quedaba terriblemente gracioso siendo que era un pelirrojo tatuado que fumaba y era todo un _malote._

-no exactamente..-balbuceo con rostro culpable antes de arrastarlos hacia el claro donde siempre se reunian a compartir sus secretos.

Alli les explico la situación y les mostro el diario de su madre, los tres comenzaron a leerlo sorprendiéndose de que el dulce Señor Tsunayoshi hubiese sido tan…_ ¿liberal?_ En su juventud.

Los tres se miraron fijamente antes de que unas notas comenzaran a hacer su aparición y Giotto comenzó a cantar:

_Honey Honey, como él me atrae ah-ha Honey Honey –_y con una sonrisa se levanto y siguió cantando parado frente a ellos dos que lo miraban divertidos.

_-Honey Honey, es de matar –_en un gesto dramático se toco el corazón – _ah-ha honey honey _–se abanico con la mano antes de guiñarles el ojo.

-_Ya había escuchado hablar de el –_los miro y vio que reian –_ quería saber un poco mas –_mirada coqueta y siguió cantando.

-_Ahora entiendo lo que dicen –_callo para dar suspenso y luego continuo con una gran sonrisa picara- _el es un Dios, el me deja idiota –_ y comenzó a correr en dirección al Hotel con sus amigos tras el bufando exasperados pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Honey Honey_

_Dejame sentir eso _

_Ah-ha Honey Honey_

_No escondas eso_

_Ah-ha honey honey _

_Tu beso de buenas noches _

_O tu apretado abrazo_

_Siento deseos de cantar _

_Cuando haces __**esa**__ cosa tuya_

Ante esa ultima línea los tres soltaron un grito y rieron como idiotas mientras entraban a la habitacion asignada a Asari y G.

Los tres siguieron hablando sobre los posibles padres hasta que entro Tsunayoshi a saludarlos y los dos jóvenes de veinte años se lanzaron a por el mayor que apenas parecía alcanzar los treinta (nadie sabia como podía mantenerse tan bien), se veía magnifico.

Delgado, algo bajo, cabello marron que desafiaba a la gravedad atado en una coleta baja y unos grandes y hermosos ojos chocolate que brillaban con calidez.

-¡Niños cuanto tiempo! –rio el hombre abrazandolos – tal parece que ya se divierten- inquirió con la ceja arqueada.

- no tanto como usted –murmuro G quedito, este lo miro extrañado y Giotto le dio un codazo.

-nada mami, ¿podrias llamar a Dae? No se donde esta –interrupio el rubio que era físicamente igual a su madre aunque un poco mas alto y rubio de ojos azules.

Tsuna acepto y los dejo libres murmurando por lo bajo, al poco tiempo un hombre de painado frutal con los ojos de un extraño azul-violaceo al igual que su cabello apareció por allí con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Nufufufu pero mira nada mas quienes están aquí –y se lanzo a abrazarlos a pesar del grito de protesta de los otros dos que intentaron safarse del meloso abrazo burlon.

Giotto solamente comenzó a reir sin imaginarse el desastre que causaría su deseo en la vida de su madre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Puerto de Londres-Inglaterra para ir a Isla Vongola

Las llantas de dos autos manejados de forma impludente chirriaron cuando se pararon derrepente y un hombre cargado con maletas partió de cada uno.

Los dos corrieron hacia el barco pero este despego con el capitán saludándolos burlonamente.

-Mierda –mascullo uno de los hombres que estaba vestido con un carísimo traje negro con fedora, sus ojos negros estaban entrecerrados y sus patillas resaltaban graciosamente.

-me sacaste las palabras de la boca –gruño otro también trajeado de cabello negro y ojos grises.

Ambos se miraron y revisaron sus invitaciones.

-¿novia o novio? –pregunto el de las patillas distraidamente.

-Novio…pero no lo conozco –respondio el de ojos afilados con razgos claramente japoneses.

El hombre asintió también y de repente escucharon una voz.

-¿necesitan un aventón a Vongola? –los dos hombres miraron hacia un barco, allí sentado y vestido con una camisa mangas largas blanca y pantalones negros con los cabellos blancos y ojos violetas.

Los otros dos se miraron fijamente y se subieron.

-Reborn Di Arcobaleno –se presento el de las patillas.

-Kyoya Hibari –dijo el japonés.

-Byakuran Gesso-dijo el de cabello blanco.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Puerto de la Isla Vongola.

Mientras en el muelle Tsunayoshi esperaba impaciente a que el barco llegara y tan pronto lo hizo se lanzo de cabeza hacia las dos figuras que bajaron que también corrieron hacia él.

-apresentandose por una noche –grito un hermoso hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes parándose y haciendo una reverencia burlona.

-¡y solo una noche! –añadio otro hombre alto de piel ligeramente morena rostro sonriente, atractivos ojos negros al igual que su cabello agitando sus manos hacia Tsunayoshi.

-¡El Decimo y Vongola Family! –gritaron los tres antes de abrazarse y comenzando a parlotear a los gritos emocionados por su encuentro.

-¡Mirate nada mas! –grito el de cabello plateado – te vez como un hippie –rio abrazandolo.

- pues tu siges absolutamente igual Hayato Gokudera –reprendio Tsuna con una risa abrazando al otro hombre mas alto.

- en serio, te vez como un campesino –imito el hombre de cabello oscuro que era bastante mas alto que los otros dos.

-Ya cállate tu friki del baseball –refunfuño Gokudera cruzándose de brazos.

-El famoso Takeshi Yamamoto sigue igual de solitario –murmuro Tsuna con una bella sonrisa.

Los tres partieron abrazados y comentando anécdotas de su juventud cuando eran una famosísima banda de rockeros rebeldes y _zorras_.

Mientras ellos hablaban el barco de Byakuran embarcaba en el muelle trayendo consigo el pasado de un joven doncel que se enamoro de tres imponentes hombres absurdamente diferentes entre si.

_¡Mamma Mia! ¿y ahora que pasara?_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo se, es absurdo y terriblemente Occ pero no pude resistirme c: no me maten plz


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Mamma Mia!_

_Disclamer: nada es mio ewe, o TODOS serian Gays._

_Alerta: Lynette con otra historia absurda __**de nuevo.**_

Parejas: vete tu a saber ewe.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi es un padre-madre infependiente y soltero dueño de un hotel en una bella isla perdida de Grecia, cuando su preciado hijo Giotto se va a casar invita a sus mejores amigos, pero Giotto que secretamente anhela encontrar a sus padres biológicos invita a sus tres posibles padre causando un desastre total en la vida de Tsunayoshi

Nota de Autora: ojojojojo luz cámara y ACCION!

ALERTA: OCC ABSOLUTAMENTE RIDICULO .3.

Aquí Tsuna será mama ewe, mami-tsuna o padre materno ewe

PD: si es un fanfictión - musical ewe

.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres adultos arribaron y Tsuna bajo entre risas mientras llamaba al prometido de su hija para ayudar.

-¡Daemon Querido! –llamo Tsuna mientras bajaba, el bien parecido extranjero se acerco rápidamente a ayudarlas- te presento a mis antiguos coristas y mejores amigos.

- ¡he oído mucho hablar de ustedes! –rio el prometido ayudando a Hayato a bajar – tu debes de ser Hayato Gokudera el famoso pianista, he escuchado bastante de ti –sonrio pícaramente.

-¡espero que hayan sido cosas malas! –bromeo el albino de ojos verdes.

- no lo dudes –reprocho Tsuna risueño bajando un par de maletas y dándoselas a uno de los amigos de Daemon que no le quitaba los ojos a Hayato.

- y entonces tu eres el famoso jugador de Baseball ¡Takeshi Yamamoto! –exclamo con una sonrisita, Yamamoto hizo un espaviento con las manos y luego rio alegremente.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras con Hayato quejándose a todo volumen hasta llegar a la cima donde se dejo caer en un banco, el era intelectual, el atlético era el estúpido de Takeshi.

Giotto se asomo en el balcón y grito como idiota.

-¡Tio Haya! –chillo antes de apresurarse hacia las escaleras y abrazarlo.

Todos rieron ante la emoción del reencuentro.

-¡Apuesto a que no te acuerdas de mi! –exclamo Takeshi estirando los brazos.

-¿Cómo lo haria? Con tanta cirugía por los golpes que te llevas –respondio Gokudera con una ceja alzada pero sonriendo cuando el joven veintiañero se lanzo a los brazos de su tio Take.

Rieron por un rato hasta que Tsuna resolvió llevarlos a la habitacion que compartirían.

-tengan cuidado con el baño, si la cadena no funciona, déjenla estar y háganlo de nuevo –instruyo acercandose a la ventana – manejo este lugar desde hace 15 años y nunca tuve un solo dia de descan HIIII –chillo cuando abrió la ventana y esta se salió de las bisagras.

Suspiro frustrado y la música comenzó a sonar.

_Trabajo dia y noche todo el dia_

_Para pagar todas las cuentas_

Tsuna se alejo de la ventana y las personas abajo corearon:

_¿no es una tristeza?_

_-Nunca sobra nada, ni un centavo para mi_- se toco los bolsillos vacios, Takeshi y Hayato corearon:

_¿no es pesimo?_

_-en mis sueños, tengo un plan –_tsuna se acerco al balcón con una sonrisita y giro hacia el paisaje – _si encontrara un hombre rico, no tendría que trabajar mas –_agarro un par de binóculos salidos de vete a saber donde y los fijo en un barco que pasaba por allí –_quedaria tranquila y divirtiéndome…-_hace un gesto resignado y le entrega el binóculo a Takeshi mientras baja las escaleras donde los vendedores se lanzan hacia el exigiendo el cobro.

_Dinero, Dinero, Dinero_

_Debe de ser divertido _

_En el mundo de los ricos_

_Dinero, Dinero, Dinero _

_Y debe ser siempre soleado_

_En el mundo de los ricos._

Tsuna agarro en sus manos la ventana caída y miro hacia arriba donde Hayato y Takeshi se apresuraron a mostrar sus tarjetas de crédito, Tsuna refunfuño y siguió caminando.

_Todas las cosas que podría hacer _

_HA_

_Si tuviera un poco de dinero _

_Es el mundo de los ricos _

Gruño huyendo de los cobradores y entrando en una habitacion con sus amigos, con el pomo de la puerta saliéndose de nuevo.

_Es el mundo de los ricos _

Le paso el pomo a Hayato y entro en la cocina, las encargadas se apresuraron a continuar con sus deberes mientras Hayato comenzaba a cantar.

_Un hombre asi es difícil de encontrar._

Tsuna le replico: _pero no dejo de pensar en el. _

Las cocineras se giraron a mirarla y corearon.

_¿no es una tristeza?_

Tsuna volvió a cantar mientras se arrodillaba a la altura de un pescado horrorosamente feo.

_Y si el estuviera libre_

_Apuesto a que no se iba a gustar de mi _

Las cocineras volvieron a replicar.

_Eso es pésimo _

Tsuna volvió a levantarse y siguió cantando.

_Por eso necesito partir, necesito ir_

_Para Las Vegas o Monaco_

_Y ganar una fortuna en el juego_

_Mi vida no volveria a ser la misma_

_Dinero, Dinero, Dinero_

_Debe de ser divertido_

_En el mundo de los ricos_

_Dinero, Dinero, Dinero_

_Siempre soleado_

_En el mundo de los ricos _

_Todas las cosas que podría hacer _

_Si tuviera un poco de dinero _

_Es el mundo de los ricos _

_Dinero, Dinero, Dinero_

_Debe ser divertido _

_En el mundo de los ricos _

_Dinero, Dinero, Dinero_

_Siempre soleado _

_En el mundo de los ricos_

_Ohh ohh ohh_

_Tantas cosas que podría hacer_

_Si tuviese un poco de dinero _

_Es el mundo de los ricos _

Tsuna volvió a la realidad cuando una grieta en el suelo se agrado haciendo un sonido horrible e hizo que todos gritaran asustados.

Mientras los amigos se divertían, los tres antiguos amantes de Tsunayoshi arribaban en el hotel siendo atendidos por Giotto que se via absurdamente asombrado.

-¿en que puedo ayudarlos? –pregunto educadamente sin saber aun quienes eran, solo asombrado por su _¿aura de macho?_

- Claro conejita, somo invitados de un casamiento –respondio Byakuran con un malvavisco en los labios- soy Byakuran Gesso.

-Soy Kyoya Hibari –asintio el japonés.

-Reborn Di Arcobaleno –se presento el italiano sacándose los lentes de sol.

Giotto estaba por desmayarse de la emoción ¡su madre había tenido tan buen gusto! Pensó para si sorprendido.

-¿tu no eres el hijo de Tsunayoshi? –pregunto Reborn adelantándose, Giotto solo encogió los hombros con una sonrisa.

-Eres igual a el… -murmuro Kyoya observándolo fijamente.

-Ya me parecías familiar, ¿Giottho? –inquirio Byakuran.

-es Giotto –corrigio amablemente.

-bueno es Giottho en griego, creo que tenia un tio llamado asi en esta isla-murmuro para si el peliblanco.

-si, mi nombre viene de Giottho –sonrio antes de que Hibari interrumpiera.

-¿podrias llevarnos a las habitaciones antes de ver a tu padre? –pregunto con tono ligeramente amable, era el hijo de Tsunayoshi después de todo. – quisiera darme un baño antes de hablar con el.

Giotto se hallo en una encrucijada y los llevo hacia un apartado lugar ganándose miradas extrañadas de los tres hombres, los metió en una habitacion rustica y de apariencia vieja, como si no hubiera sido usada en años.

-¿no esta esto encima del corral de las cabras? –musito Reborn que aun recordaba un poco la estructura del lugar.

-explicate –ordeno Hibari al incomodo joven prometido.

Giotto se invento una historia y también dijo parte de la verdad, se descubrió como el que envio las invitaciones y que era una sorpresa para su madre el que hayan venido, para recordar los viejos tiempos.

Los tres se miraron largamente antes de suspirar y prometer que no le contarían nada a Tsunayoshi y que irían a la boda.

Giotto sintió su corazón aligerarse y salió de allí dejándolos descansar pero no conto con una cosa, que Tsunayoshi haya ido a buscar algo para arreglar la fisura de la terraza y escuchara los sonidos.

Tsuna levanto ligeramente la trampilla del atico y vio a la primera figura.

Su mente divago hacia años atrás cuando conoció al temible prefecto del demonio con un uniforme negro, tonfas y rostro de yakuza.

-¿¡Kyoya!?-murmuro con un hilo de voz, sorprendido, palideciendo aun mas cuando fijo su mirada en un curioso hombre de cabello blanco que su memoria recordaba como exactamente igual, pero con el cabello mas largo -¿B-Byakuran?- pero fue la ultima figura lo que casi lo hizo gritar con desespero -¿¡Reborn!? –se veía exactamente igual, amenazante, fiero y sensual solo que no tan joven y con su puntiagudo cabello tapado con una fedora.

Cerro la trampilla y comenzó a cantar con pánico.

_Fui engañado por ti _

_Y creo que se cuando fue eso_

_Entonces tome una decisión _

_Tenia que terminar _

Salió del establo y lo cerro apoyándose en la pared golpeteando el pie con el suelo desesperadamente.

_Mirame ahora _

_¿Será que nunca aprenderé?_

_No se como_

_Pero de repente pierdo el control_

_Mi alma esta en llamas_

_Solo una mirada _

_Y quedo estremecido_

_Solo mas una mirada_

_Y olvido todo _

_Mamma Mia_

_Allí voy de nuevo _

_Oh no ¿Cómo voy a resistir a ti?_

_Mamma Mia _

_Oh no ¿esta obvio de nuevo?_

_Oh no, ¿Cuánto te he extrañado?_

_SI, Quede con el corazón roto_

_Infeliz desde el dia que nos separamos_

_¿Por qué te deje partir?_

Tsuna subió las escaleras y se quedo mirando la trampilla del techo anhelante.

_Mamma Mia_

_Ahora se realmente_

_Oh no, no te debería haber dejado partir_

Tsuna colgó su cabeza por la ventana viéndolos sigilosamente.

_Quede con rabia y triste_

_Cuando me di cuenta que terminamos _

_No da para contar las veces_

_Que llore por tu causa _

_Mirame ahora_

_¿sera que no voy a aprender?_

_No se como_

_Pero de repente pierdo el control _

_Mi alma esta en llamas _

_Solo una mirada _

_Y quedo estremecido_

_Solo una mirada mas_

_Y olvido todo_

_Oh oh_

Tsuna casi cae del techo y sus funcionarios asoman sus cabezas por el techo coreando.

_Mamma Mia_

_Allí voy de nuevo _

_Oh No, ¿Cómo me voy a resistir a ti?_

_Mamma mia_

_¿esta obvio otra vez?_

_Mamma mia, ¡cuanto te extrañe!_

Tsuna se levanto ignorante de la mirada de uno de sus trabajadores, que abrió la trampilla sigilosamente.

_SI, Quede con el corazón roto_

_Infeliz desde el dia que nos separamos_

_Oh no, ¿Por qué te deje ir?_

_Mamma Mia_

_Ahora se realmente_

_Mamma ¡No debería haberte dejado partir!_

Todos ellos soplaron y el cayo dentro de la trampilla con un grito en la cama que Byakuran estaba inflando.

-Bueno, siempre supieste hacer grandes entradas –se burlo Reborn cruzándose de brazos, Tsunayoshi hizo un sonido de enfado y se levanto.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aqui? –gruño cruzandose de brazos tratando de verse imponente y fallando miserablemente, porque vamos, ¿quien impone midiendo un metro sesenta siendo que sus interlocutores llegan al metro ochenta para arriba? Ciertamente, Tsunayoshi Sawada no.

-Negocios –fue la escueta respuesta de Kyoya.

-Viaje de Reconocimiento-improviso Byakuran.

-Me dio la gana- y el ganador damas y señores: Reborn-Hago-lo-que-se-me-antoja.

Tsunayoshi boqueo por unos segundos antes de discutirse con ellos, finalmente ellos admitieron que una chica Griega les hablo en Griego y no entendieron por lo que se quedaron allí.

Tsuna no entendió mucho, pero los hecho de allí agradeciendo infinitamente cuando se fueron.

-Necesito un trago..-murmuro saliendo del cobertizo en dirección al hotel y arrastrando a sus dos mejores amigos, salvando de paso a Hayato porque un niño de la edad de su bebe le estaba coqueteando.

Tsuna fue corriendo a encerrarse en el baño mientras lloraba.

Takeshi y Hayato se miraron antes de asentir en acuerdo.

-_Chiquitito dime que esta mal –_intento Takeshi sin recibir respuesta, y luego miro a Hayato que continuo la canción luego de recibir un codazo.

-_Nunca vi tanta tristeza-_Improviso ganándose una mirada exasperada del atlético hombre.

-_en tus ojos, es la boda de mañana- _De repente los dos tuvieron una epifania y se acomodaron para mirar por encima de la puertecita del baño, Hayato teniendo que bajar el trago que le dio el joven Lambo Bovino.

-_Detesto verte asi –C_anto Hayato con cierta dificultad, Tsuna lo miro y luego miro para abajo descubriendo sorprendido a Takeshi allí.

-_tu no puedes negar- _al parecer el peso era un poco elevado para el ajuzgar por el tembor en su voz.

_Da para ver_

_Que estas muy triste_

Afuera del baño los empleados se aglomeraron juntos para curiosear, Tsuna abrió bruscamente la puerta del cubículo y cerro la otra puerta que daba acceso al baño dejando a Takeshi en el cuelo y a Gokudera aferrándose a la puerta donde estaba colgado.

_Chiquitito dime la verdad_

_Soy un hombro para que puedas llorar _

_Soy tu amigo _

_Alguien en quien puedes confiar _

Takeshi y Hayato lo subieron en el mostrador con espejo mientras le acariciaban el rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

_Siempre fuiste tan confiable_

_Ahora veo que te rompiste un ala_

_Espero que podamos cuidar de eso_

_Juntos_

_Chiquitito tu y yo sabemos_

_Que las desiluciones van y vienen _

_Y las cicatices que dejan_

_Mas tarde estararas bailando de nuevo_

_Y el dolor terminara _

_No tendras tiempo para sufrir_

_Chiquitito, tu y yo lloramos_

_Paro el sol aun esta en el cielo_

_Brillando sobre ti_

_Quiero escucharte cantar una vez mas _

_Como hacias antes_

_Canta una música nueva, Chiquitito _

Tsuna los interurmplio medio ahogado, puesto que Hayato lo forzó a beber su extraña bebida.

_-intente una vez mas, como hice antes..cante una música nueva.._es el padre de el –murmuro con voz ronca por el llanto.

-¿padre de quien? –inquirio Takeshi extrañado.

-el padre de Giotto –respondio exasperado mirándolo- ¿se acuerdan de que les dije que Reborn, el arquitecto, me dejo para ir a casarse? –los dos asintieron con una mueca- bueno, no estoy seguro si es él, porque hubo otros dos hombres en esa época, ellos eran..

-Tsunayoshi Sawada, tu zorro –murmuro admirado e implesionado Takeshi.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste? –inquirio Hayato.

-Nunca pensé que tendría que hacerlo –replico con amargura- nunca imagine que les veria a los tres en la casa de las cabras un dia antes del casamiento de mi hija –refunfuño.

Takeshi y Hayato se miraron antes de Salir corriendo hacia allí, con Tsuna gritándoles desde lejos.

Los tres entraron, pero no había nadie allí arriba.

-¿estas seguro? No hay nadie aquí –cuchicheo Gokudera.

-¡claro que si! ¿Cómo podría olvidar a los padres de mi hijo? Reborn Di Arcobaleno, Byakuran Gesso y Kyoya Hibari el prefecto del demonio –nombro con tono exasperado.

-¿Kyoya Hibari el prefecto del demonio?- abrieron las bocas asombrados.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aqui? Parece una pieza del destino –gruño y escucho a sus empleados reir a carcajadas.

-…esto es demasiado griego –mascullo Takeshi, Hayato asintió y se apresuraron a seguir a su castaño amigo.

.-.-.-.-.

Eso es todo por hoy! .3. espero que se hayan reido al menos xD

No lo olviden los reviews no matan


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Mamma Mia!_

_Disclamer: nada es mio ewe, o TODOS serian _

_Alerta: Lynette con otra historia absurda __**de nuevo.**_

_Gays._

Parejas: vete tu a saber ewe.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi es un padre-madre infependiente y soltero dueño de un hotel en una bella isla perdida de Grecia, cuando su preciado hijo Giotto se va a casar invita a sus mejores amigos, pero Giotto que secretamente anhela encontrar a sus padres biológicos invita a sus tres posibles padre causando un desastre total en la vida de Tsunayoshi

Nota de Autora: ojojojojo luz cámara y ACCION!

ALERTA: OCC ABSOLUTAMENTE RIDICULO .3.

Aquí Tsuna será mama ewe, mami-tsuna o padre materno ewe

PD: si es un fanfictión - musical ewe

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿ellos saben sobre Gio?- inquirió Hayato subiendo las escaleras tras el castaño.

-¿acaso son adivinos? –Mascullo sarcásticamente, Takeshi le lanzo una mirada de reproche –lo siento, no..no saben nada, no se lo dije a nadie –respondió entrando a su habitación y dejándose caer en una silla.

-maa maa Tsuna, ¿lo guardaste para ti todos estos años? –inquirió Takeshi sorprendido borrando su eterna sonrisa.

-eso ya no importa –espeto exasperado – la única cosa que importa es que Giotto nunca lo descubra.

-umm…tal vez a él no le moleste –opino Gokudera cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué no le moleste? –soltó una risa forzada –enloquecería, sería una bomba para el –gimio escondiendo la cara en sus manos.

-¡Tsuna! Ellos ya se fueron –intento calmarlo Takeshi apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-No lo se, no se porque están aquí, no se a que vinieron, solo se que todo fue mi maldita culpa porque fui un hormonal, liberal y sin juicio ¡como una puta cualquiera! –se desprecio asi mismo.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos antes de comenzar a reírse enloquecidamente.

-¡estás hablando igual que tu madre! –exclamo Takeshi en un ataque de risa.

Tsunayoshi abrió la boca indignado.

-¡No lo estoy! –reclamo con sus ojos caramelo grandemente abiertos.

-Sí, si lo estas –replico Hayato entre risas.

Tsuna volvió a renegar mientras que sus amigos se divertían a su costa.

-¡vives como una fiera católica! –rezongo Takeshi.

-Cierto, ¿donde quedo nuestro Decimo? El alma de las fiestas, ¡El rockero supremo! –exclamo Hayato poniéndole un sombrero vistoso y una bufanda extrañamente peluda.

Tsuna viéndose totalmente ridículo con esa vestimenta respondió.

-crecí –su mirada se volvió triste.

-¡pues des-crece entonces! –espeto Gokudera arqueando la ceja, Takeshi solo rio ante lo absurdo de la situación.

-¡Que se vayan a la mierda los que no aguantan una broma! –corearon los dos antes de chocar las palmas ante la mirada ofendida del Sawada.

_-Tu puedes bailar, tu tienes el swing –_corearon ambos señalándolo y luego haciendo graciosos movimientos – _tiendo el tiempo de tu vida, mira a ese chico, observa esa escena _–Tsuna se saco el disfraz frustrado- _listo para atacar Dancing Queen_.- Sawada hizo una mueca al ser llamado reina pero luego sonrio cuando lo atacaron con cosquillas y entre risas corrió a ocultarse en la cama.

Los dos emergen de debajo de la cama con micrófonos improvisados, lease: Secador de cabello y un peine.

_Es viernes por la noche y las luces son tenues_

_¿buscas algún lugar a donde ir?_

_Donde haya buena música_

_Adentrándote al ritmo _

Tsuna observo atontado los movimientos dignos de Lussuria, un Drama Queen que había conocido hace años y casi se ahogo con su saliva cuando Hayato intento hacer una voz intimidante y horriblemente gruesa.

_Viniste aquí buscando un rey_

_Cualquiera puede ser ese hombre_

_La noche recién empieza y la música esta alta_

_Y con un poco de rock, todo está bien_

_Estas de humor para bailar_

_Y cuando tienes la oportunidad…_

Tsuna rio contagiado por la emoción y comenzó a saltar en la cama cantando con ellos.

_Tú eres la reina del baile, joven y dulce _

_Con solo diecisiete años_

_Dancing Queen _

_Siente el ritmo de la pandereta_

Salto de la cama y se posiciono frente al espejo con la bufanda en su cuello.

-_tu puedes bailar –_ y se aparto de un salto.

-_tu tienes el swing _–Takeshi se aparto del espejo dejando espacio a Hayato y levantándose el brasier que había encontrado de forma indecente (la dueña de la habitación estaría furiosa, pobre tía Viper).

-_divertirte como nunca en la vida –_Hayato con un vestido pequeño de la dueña de la habitación se quedo mirando su rostro fijamente hasta que Yamamoto lo arrastro de allí hacia las escaleras.

_Mira a ese chico_

_Observa esa escena _

_Listo para atacar Dancing Queen_

Los tres salieron de la casa dando vueltas y bailando encantados, con Hayato algo tembloroso atrás….el pobre se mareaba muy rápido.

Los tres rodearon una mesa con dos señores, algunos donceles y otras mujeres.

_Tú sabes provocar_

_Los dejas a todos locos_

_Los dejas ardiendo y te vas_

Salió corriendo de nuevo pero ya con los donceles y mujeres coreando tras él.

_Y sales a buscar otro_

_Cualquiera sirve_

_Estas de humor para bailar_

_Y cuando tienes la oportunidad_

_Te vuelves nuestro Dancing Queen_

_Joven y dulce_

_De diecisiete años_

_Oh yeah_

En su camino se unieron más personas, ukes, donceles, mujeres y niños, todos ellos bailando al sonido de una canción.

_Dancing Queen_

_Siente el sonido de la pandereta _

_Tú puedes bailar_

_Tú tienes el swing_

_Divertirte como nunca en la vida_

_Mira a ese chico_

_Observa esa escena_

_Mira a nuestro Dancing Queen._

Llegaron al muelle moviéndose como una sola persona, sonriendo, cantando, gritando y bailando con alegría en su mirada.

_Mira a nuestro Dancing Queen_

_Tú puedes bailar_

_Tú tienes el swing_

_Divertirte como nunca en la vida_

Todos cantaban a coro con grandes sonrisas y luego apuntaron a Tsunayoshi.

_Mira a este chico_

_Observa esta escena_

_Mira a nuestro ¡Dancing Queen!_

Finalmente Tsuna emujo a sus amigos que cayeron al agua y el también se lanzo con un grito de júbilo.

Los tres comenzaron a reír como nunca, recordando sus viejas épocas.

-…no soy una reina del baile –replico Tsuna con un puchero a la ultima tonada de la canción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Giotto corría desesperado por el otro muelle de la isla, el barco de Byakuran zarpo de manera que se deshizo de su camiseta y se quedo con los shorts de playa, lanzándose al mar e ignorand Asari que intentaban que cobrara sentido común.

Giotto nado hasta el barco, donde Byakuran y Hibari lo ayudaron a subir, Reborn lo cubrió con una camisa y los tres lo miraron con fijeza.

-¡No se pueden ir! Prometieron estar para mi boda –gimió angustiado, estaba aterrado de perderlos.

-Sí, pero bueno…Usagi-chan no parecía muy feliz de vernos –respondió Byakuran con los brazos cruzados.

-parecía que le estaba a punto de dar un paro cardiaco –siguió un burlón Reborn.

-..así que decidimos quedarnos en el barco- termino Kyoya.

Giotto boqueo unos segundos y luego suspiro aliviado, comenzaron a hablar mientras hacían un recorrido por la isla y descubrió que tenía mucho en común con todos ellos.

El amor a la aventura de Byakuran, el amor al conocimiento de Kyoya y el amor a las culturas de Reborn.

Los cuatro compartieron valiosos momentos hasta que los gritos de Daemon hicieron que Giotto se despidiera arrancándoles la promesa de ir a su matrimonio.

Nado hasta la orilla y llamo a su prometido.

-Amour ¿¡Donde estabas!? Hay un montón de gente llegando y nadie te vio por ningún lado –reprocho el joven Spade acercándose a su prometida con el torso desnudo y un cigarrillo en manos.

- Lo siento, estaba caminando alrededor de la isla, y perdí la noción del tiempo –se disculpo el rubio jadeando.- ¿A dónde vas? –inquirió al ver las ropas en su mano izquierda.

-A mi despedida de soltero –se alejo abriendo los brazos y bajando su carga - ¡es mi última noche libre! Como algunos dicen, pero para mí es la última noche antes de la más grande aventura de mi vida –murmuro rectificándose al ver la indignada mirada de su precioso Cielo.

Giotto rio nerviosamente antes de formular una pregunta.

-umm..Dae, ¿te acuerdas de que te dije que siempre quise conocer a mi padre? –formulo enganchando sus brazos en la bien formada cintura de su amor.

-Gio, amor…te lo he dicho mil veces ¡Tienes una familia! –expreso alejándose de él.

-¿nunca me vas a dejar verdad? –refunfuño con una sonrisita.

-¿estás bromeando? Tu conseguiste poner mi mundo de cabeza –rio se subió a una roca ante la risa de su prometido.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras Daemon cantaba.

_No tenía celos antes de conocerte_

_Ahora todos los hombres que veo son una amenaza potencial_

Hizo movimientos de boxeo antes de saltar de la elevada roca caer de cuchillas.

_Me volví posesivo, no es divertido_

_Escuchaste decir que fumar era mi único vicio _

Esquivo al rubio cuando este se lanzo intentando sacarle el cigarrillo.

_Eso no es verdad _

_Ahora todo es nuevo_

_Todo lo que aprendí se modifico_

_Te imploro a ti_

A cada palabra se acercaba mas al de ojos azules, cuando sus narices se tocaban Giotto lo aparto de un empujón camino hacia el cantando.

_No desperdicies tus emociones_

_Deposita todo tu amor en mí_

Giotto se apoyo en la misma roca de la que Daemon salto en una pose provocativa.

_Fue igual que disparar a una diana_

_Una charla, una sonrisita_

_De pronto me envolví_

Daemon hizo la mímica de disparar una flecha mientras Giotto se hacia el caído, comenzando a arrastrarse hacia él.

_Todavía no se qué hiciste conmigo_

_Un doncel adulto no debería enamorarse tan fácilmente_

_Siento un poco de miedo_

_Cuando no estás cerca mío_

_Insatisfecho, olvido mi orgullo_

_Te imploro, querido _

Daemon acaricio sus rubios cabellos mientras lo recostaba delicadamente en la arena.

_No desperdicies tus emociones_

_Deposita todo tu amor en mí_

Se besaron brevemente antes de que los buzos, salidos de la nada, los separaran causando gritos de protesta de la pareja.

_No compartas tu devoción_

_Deposita todo tu amor en mí _

Corearon los buzos marchando graciosamente por el muelle, haciendo diversas poses para mostrar su hombría, Giotto solo reía.

_No desperdicies tus emociones_

_Deposita todo tu amor en mí_

Giotto vio a su prometido en una moto de agua con una sonrisa mientras el escenario cambiaba, ahora estaba en una masa de personas vestidas de fiesta, con voces delicadas coreando.

_No compartas tu devoción _

_Deposita todo tu amor en mí_

Giotto grito felizmente mientras se dejaba caer en la masa de gente riendo, con sus amigas amigos donceles, un vaso estaba en su mano con la prueba de una bebida alcohólica.

Todos rieron alegremente mientras comentaban lo hermoso que se veía, al igual que lo feliz que parecía.

Y entonces sonó una voz, que todos conocían.

_**-Damas, Donceles y ningún señor –**_Trono la voz de Gokudera con tono jocoso _**–Apresentandoles por una noche, pero solo una noche…-**_La voz se vio interrumpida por otra.

_**-¡no tenemos la energía de antes!**_

_**-Habla por ti Friki del Baseball…-**_Desprecio la voz de nuevo, aparentemente recuperando el micrófono -…_**la primera banda de Rameras* del mundo ¡El Decimo and Vongola Family!**_

Los gritos fueron impresionantes, en especial de Giotto que siempre anhelo ver cantar a su madre paterno.

Los tres salieron con ropas dignas de dejarlos con la boca abierta, primero Gokudera con una camisa roja, un chaleco rasgado negro, pantalones ajustados, botas con tachas a demás de accesorios llenos de calaveras, se veía magnifico, rebelde, sensual..para nada como el refinado hombre que parecía siempre.

Le seguía el Señor Takeshi viéndose absolutamente arrebatador con una camisa arremangada color azul rey con algunos botones abiertos dejando ver sus bien formados pectorales y pantalones desgastados y algo rotos, tenia botas bajas de aspecto militar, se veía peligroso y sexy.

Pero fue Tsunayoshi el que les saco el aliento, su largo cabello suelto en toda su gloria despeinada, sus preciosos ojos caramelo de un tono naranja y, entrecerrados con sensualidad, una simple camiseta negra con las mangas rotas que se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma deliciosa dejando ver un cuerpo que uno hombre que ha parido un hijo no debería de poseer, sus pantalones de cuero negro se amoldaban de manera pecaminosa a sus curvas de muerte, con unas botas hasta la rodilla.

Comenzaron a cantar desafinadamente:

_Las luces del reflector me encontraran_

_Pero no seré infeliz_

_Como siempre estoy…_

_Porque en algún lugar en medio de la multitud estas tu. _

Tsuna le guiño un ojo a su hijo antes de hacer un gesto a Fuuta, uno de los donceles invitados.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras los tres se posicionaban.

_Estaba cansado de todo_

_Cuando te llame esa noche de Glasgow_

_No paro de comer, dormir y cantar_

_Y deseo que cada show sea el último_

_Imagina como quede al saber que venias_

_De repente me siento bien_

_Y será muy diferente cuando este en el escenario hoy_

_Esta noche las luces _

_Del reflector me encontraran_

Y mientras ellos cantaban tres hombres subían las escaleras de piedra para ir al bar de hotel, cuando escucharon la canción.

-era nuestra canción –murmuro soñadoramente Byakuran, recordando los momentos en los que se cantaban.

-no, era mía –discutió Kyoya con cara de "contradíceme y te morderé hasta la muerte."

-yo se la escribí – y como siempre, Reborn gano la discusión de manera aplastante, el hombre era imposible.

_Riendo y divirtiéndome_

_Me siento el mejor de todos_

_Hoy en la noche los flashes de luz_

_Del reflector me cegaran_

_Pero no estare infeliz_

_Como siempre estoy_

_Porque en el medio de la multitud estas tu._

Cuando Tsuna hizo el gesto de buscar a alguien en la multitud, casi tiene un paro cardiaco al encontrar a esos _alguien_ que lo observaban con deseo, lujuria y diversión al mismo tiempo, o al menos eso aparecía en los ojos de Reborn.

En medio de la canción Tsuna le susurro furiosamente a sus amigos, que miraron a los sementales allí presentes sonriendo ante el pegajoso ritmo sin despegar los ojos de las sucias* caderas de Tsunayoshi.

_Estaré allí cuando llegues_

_Tú me probaras que aun estoy vivo_

_Y cuando me envuelvas en tus brazos_

_Y me abraces apretadamente_

_Se que significara mucho esta noche_

_Esta noche las luces_

_Del reflector me encontraran_

_Brillando como el sol_

_Riendo me divierto_

_Me siento como el mejor de todos_

Y la canción termino con una pose digna de Michael Jackson en uno de sus conciertos con un ligero toque de Lady Gaga.

Tsuna abrazo a su hijo brevemente antes de volver a la habitación apresurado.

El pánico escrito en sus ojos.

_¡Mamma Mia! ¿Por qué aun no se fueron?_

Gimio mentalmente el hermoso castaño estremeciéndose de ligero placer ante las miradas que recibió, y luego horrorizándose de sus pensamientos hormonales.

.-.-.-.-.-

Ramera: bien, lamento el termino vulgar…pero admítanlo ¿tres hombres? ¿en un periodo de tiempo tan corto como para no saber quien es el padre? Si eso no te convierte en Ramera…no se que lo hara ewe. –tsuna la azota ofendido- ay ya..lo siento ok?

Y lo otro sucias caderas: no se si lo entendieron, pero bue..lo explico: se refiere a que Tsuna se movia como Shakira entienden, caderas aquí, caderas alla..como teniendo sexo sin nadie tocándole(? Y pos eso…

¡TRES COMENTARIOS, ONCE FAVORITOS Y OCHO ALERTASW! Casi lloro de felicidad, y yo que creí que mi precioso bebe no tendría ni un mísero favorito QAQ.

De verdad gracias! Desde el fondo de mi podrido cocoro de fujoshi.

Hasta la próxima beibis

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Mamma Mia!_

_Disclamer: nada es mio ewe, o TODOS serian _

_Alerta: Lynette con otra historia absurda __**de nuevo.**_

_Gays._

Parejas: vete tu a saber ewe.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi es un padre-madre independiente y soltero dueño de un hotel en una bella isla perdida de Grecia, cuando su preciado hijo Giotto se va a casar invita a sus mejores amigos, pero Giotto que secretamente anhela encontrar a sus padres biológicos invita a sus tres posibles padre causando un desastre total en la vida de Tsunayoshi

Nota de Autora: ojojojojo luz cámara y ACCION!

ALERTA: OCC ABSOLUTAMENTE RIDICULO .3.

Aquí Tsuna será mama ewe, mami-tsuna o padre materno ewe

PD: si es un fanfictión - musical ewe

.-.-.-.-.-.

Takeshi y Hayato se miraron ante la huida de su compañero y con un gesto en la cabeza Takeshi salió a perseguirlo mientras Hayato se apoderaba del micrófono.

-¿Hola? Con permiso, ustedes tres..esta es una despedida de Soltero, de donceles- dijo Hayato con su habitual tono huraño, una chica grito chillonamente y rodando los ojos el hombre rectifico- bien, una despedida de todo aquel que este abajo en la posición sexual, ¿contentos? –Gruño hacia la mujer que había gritado, ella asintió entusiasta y Gokudera continúo -..Asi que ¡Largo de aquí machos desgraciados! –grito y salió de la habitación de manera digna con pasos dignos de una _Femme Fatale, _porque en el grupo Tsuna era el _Drama Queen._

Los tres hombres se miraron y se alejaron pacíficamente..o al menos lo intentaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna se jaloneaba el cabello con cierto desespero mientras subía por las viejas escaleras de piedra.

-¿Por qué ellos están aquí? ¡si no fuera para arruinar el casamiento de Giotto!-gimoteo angustiado.

-…creí que tu no estabas feliz con lo de el casamiento –se extraño Takeshi caminando tras él.

-…no quiero que _ellos _lo arruinen –susurro el hombre mirando fijamente por la puerta y cruzo al ver que no había nadie por el lugar - No tienen el derecho de aparecer por aquí, nunca hicieron nada por su hijo –exclamo enfadado mientras caminaba entre zancadas.

-Tsuna…no sabían que existía..-rebatió Yamamoto en tono bajo, Hayato finalmente los había alcanzado…para ser tan pequeño, Tsuna si que caminaba rápido.

- Y no necesitaban saberlo, hice un buen trabajo criándolo yo solo –afirmo indignado el de orbes caramelo- no será un hombre el que me substituya –exclamo con furia renovada.

Sus amigos

Solo rodaron los ojos mientras caminaban tras él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La horda de necesitados donceles y doncellas de la más fina clase rodeo a dos de los tres caballeros con una fiera mirada en sus rostros y moviendo las caderas al son de una canción que ellos mismos coreaban.

_¿Hay algún hombre por ahi?_

_¿alguien para escuchar mis rezos?_

_Dame, Dame, Dame_

_Un hombre después de media noche._

_¿nadie va a ayudarme a expulsar las sombras?_

Y en una maravillosa demostración de trabajo en equipo, ataron a un sonriente Byakuran y a un huraño Hibari a un poste cada uno, con sus manos recorriendo descaradamente cada parte de ellos.

Mientras ese caos ocurría Giotto busco a su potencial padre número uno, encontrándolo apoyado en el barandal que daba vista al precioso mar que rodeaba a la isla.

Tentativamente se acerco al hombre de las patillas, que poso su profunda mirada negra en el.

-Hola..-saludo nerviosamente, Reborn respondió al saludo girándose a mirarlo.

-Debería decirle a Tsuna que vengo en paz –sonrió con cierto cinismo, Giotto negó apresuradamente con la cabeza.

-Mejor espera a que se emborrache un poco –sugirió nerviosamente le rubio de ojos mar.

-Buena idea –aprobó el Arcobaleno, y luego fijando su mirada en el muchacho hablo- he visto tus dibujos, lo haces muy bien.. ¿Por qué no sigues la carrera? –inquirió con cierta extrañeza el de las patillas.

-…._Mamma_ necesita ayuda aquí…-respondió con voz suave, Reborn frunció el ceño reprobadoramente dándole un aire aterrador.

- ¿es eso lo que en verdad quieres? ¿cuidar de este hotel con tu padre? –inquirió imperiosamente el hombre, Giotto boqueo varias veces antes de responder.

- b-bueno…el no puede solo –se empequeñeció al ver la mirada del hombre.

- Giotto, ¿Qué hago aquí? –pregunto el hombre, sus ojos negros parecían perdidos en un recuerdo pasado mirando atentamente las viejas estructuras del lugar.

Giotto solamente acertó en hacer una cosa, escapar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna se dejo caer en la cama lamentándose audiblemente, Hayato y Takeshi también lo acompañaron.

-Hay alguien allí encima que me odia, creo que es mi madre –refunfuño Tsuna, Hayato soltó una risa seca.

-¿no que era un rayo de sol? –bufo con sorna el de cabellos plata.

-Cierra la boca- se quejo Tsuna dándole un manotazo y comenzando a desvestirse, mientras ayudaba a Takeshi a deshacerse de los zapatos.

-bien, ya sé lo que haremos…-jadeo Takeshi sentándose repentinamente, sus pies de atleta (no, no hable del olor) libres de su prisión – Haya se llevara a Hibari a pescar y yo iré con Byakuran…-fue interrumpido por Tsuna, Hayato se quejaba sobre la pesca audiblemente.

-Mejor llévalo tu a pescar, eres el más apto para convivir con el… Hayato posiblemente sea asesinado por su mal humor, recuerdo que cuando alguien lo irritaba lo mordía hasta la muerte sus amigos le miraron incrédulos - ¡no en ese sentido! Los golpeaba –rodo los ojos atándose la melena salvaje.

Los tres asintieron de acuerdo mientras se vestían de manera más decente.

.-.-.-.-.-

Hibari permanecía apartado de la multitud haciendo un gesto de desagrado, su fulminante mirada lo mantenía apartado de la multitud.

Byakuran seguía en medio mientras era casi-violado por los entusiastas jóvenes, no se lo veía muy incomodo..es más parecía encantado con la atención.

Así fue como lo encontró Giotto que resolvió acercarse a él, ambos se sentaron en el bar, aunque Hibari no pidió nada, el alcohol no le sentaba bien.

-¿Tienes hijos Hibari-san? –inquirió con suavidad Giotto, asegurándose de usar el sufijo de respeto.

-Tengo un canario llamado Hibrid y un puerco Espín, Roll…hasta allí van mis relaciones con los herbívoros –responde de forma seca.

-¿no quieres hijos? –pregunto Giotto con el corazón encogido.

-…claro que quiero hijos, sería un buen padre, pero no hay nadie lo suficientemente no-herbívoro como para ser receptor de mis intenciones, y Tu padre intentaría golpearme si se lo insinuara- respondió algo divertido en la ultima parte, fijando sus ojos de mercurio en los ojos cielo de Giotto..Tsunayoshi con un hijo adulto, eso le supo a amargura.

-¿Tu padre esta aquí? –inquirió sin querer saberlo realmente, el hombre nipón.

-No lo sé…-respondió Giotto con sus ojos fijos en el impresionante hombre-..no sé quien es mi padre –rectifico al ver la mirada del japonés.

_¿Hay algún hombre por allí?_

_¿algún hombre que pueda escuchar mis rezos?_

Giotto fue literalmente secuestrado por sus amigos, así que no le dio tiempo al hombre de responder a la inesperada confesión. Giotto lo miro por última vez antes de encontrarse parado en una mesa, con Byakuran de compañía bailando alegremente.

-¡Buena Fiesta! –exclamo el de cabellos de viejo que no se veía nada viejo -¿Cómo consiguió Usagi-chan comprar este lugar? –inquirió con una sonriente mirada.

-El señor que cuidaba cuando era niño le dejo dinero…el señor Giottho, de quien viene mi nombre- respondió bailando.

-… ¿mi tío abuelo Giottho? –pregunto abriendo sus ojos violeta como platos.

- creo que si..-respondió el joven rubio, Byakuran dejo de bailar y se bajo de la mesa, su rostro era una máscara de emociones.

-..ellos dijeron que el dinero quedo en la familia –su rostro de una palidez fantasmal se fijo en ella, la multitud se había alejado y ellos se encontraban casi fuera del lugar -¿Cuántos años tienes?.

-20…-respondió con el rostro esperanzado. Byakuran hizo un gesto vago y le pidió disculpas antes de alejarse, Giotto lo siguió con el rostro compungido, intentando que las lagrimas no caigan de su rostro.

-Byakuran, por favor…solo dímelo, Byakuran –su rostro desesperado le partió el corazón al hombre aventurero- ¿eres mi padre?

-Si…creo que si –respondió el hombre de ojos violetas con un hilo de voz, Giotto sonrió y lo abrazo, el correspondió torpemente aun sin asimilar lo ocurrido.

-… ¿puedes llevarme al altar mañana? ¡pero que sea un secreto! –suplico el joven, Byakuran rio pero asintió, aun embotado por la repentina revelación, Giotto soltó un grito de alegría y se alejo para continuar con su fiesta dejando al hombre asimilar lo ocurrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una de las chicas presentes, Haru Miura grito cuando bajo la mirada y se encontró con hombres escalando por la piedras.

Otras señalaron hacia el techo, y más hombres enmascarados, todos se juntaron, donceles y doncellas mientras iban hacia el centro de la pista, la canción cambio.

_Hay gente en todas partes_

_Un olor a expectativa en el aire_

_Causa agitación_

_Del otro lado, sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad_

Los hombres tomaron las sogas salidas de la nada, sendas sonrisas en sus rostros enmascarados y corearon.

_Allá vamos nosotros de nuevo_

_Sabemos cómo empieza y como termina_

_¡Maestros de escena!_

_Ya hicimos esto antes_

_Y ahora volvemos por mas_

_Tu sabes lo que quiero decir_

_Voulez- vous_

Y se dejaron caer, con gritos de los que estaban en tierra firme, mientras se sacaban las mascaras y buscaban a sus respectivas parejas o conocidos.

Daemon sonrio al ver a su precioso rubio caminar hacia el con una sonrisa sorprendida y con un gesto le mostro el bello collar que le compro.

Giotto sonrio mientras se daba la vuelta recogiéndose el cabello para facilitarle la tarea a su amado.

_Acepta ahora o desiste _

_Ahora es todo lo que tenemos _

_Ninguna promesa_

_Sin arrepentimientos_

_Voulez-vous_

Todos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la pegajosa canción con sendas sonrisas en el rostro, en una perfectamente imperfecta coreografía.

_No es una decisión difícil_

_Sabemos qué hacer_

_La Question c'est voulez-vous_

Giotto vio como su madre y sus amigos aparecían, así como también Hibari, Reborn y Byakuran, se mareo un poco y le susurro a su prometido.

-ve a bailar con mama- pidió alejándose, Daemon lo vio confundido.

En el camino lo intercepto Reborn que tenía una expresión dura en su rostro.

-con que soy tu padre… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? –Giotto se quedo frito al escucharlo y comenzó a temblar ¿Qué su padre no era Byakuran?

-..n-no lo sé- tartamudeo con un suave gimoteo – Reborn..escúchame, Papi no sabe que lo sé..por favor no se lo digas –suplico, si Tsunayoshi se enteraba ardería Troya.

-Bien, pero a cambio..yo te llevare al altar –y sin darle tiempo se alejo dejándolo anonadado.

Giotto parpadeo varias veces, Reborn era tan..absoluto y cuando siguió caminando para despejarse un poco las manos de hierro de Hibari se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.

-Eres mi hijo, mío y del omnívoro, debí de haberlo sospechado..eres demasiado carnívoro como para ser hijo de un herbívoro cualquiera –mascullo Kyoya entrecerrando sus ojos de mercurio- ¿Quién te llevara al altar? –interrogo.

-¿e-eh?...nadie –mintió nerviosamente a punto de desmayarse _**– por favor no, por favor no….no te ofresc—**_pero sus ruegos fueron ignorados cuando el antiguo prefecto del demonio volvió a hablar.

-Bien, yo lo hare… ni una palabra a Tsunayoshi –ordeno antes de alejarse, estaba en su límite…si seguía allí le daría urticaria.

Giotto permaneció allí, parado como idiota hasta que las personas comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor cantando la pegajosa canción, los rostros comenzaban a cambiar rápidamente, sus manos estaban sudadas, le dolía la cabeza, estaba muy mareado.

-_**Mamma..Daemon…Reborn…Byakuran…Kyoya- **_Sus pensamientos vagaban de un lado a otro, rememorando los últimos momentos.

-¿Amor? ¿cielito? ¿estas bien? –se preocupo el aristócrata fugado que era su prometido, sosteniéndole entre sus fuertes brazos, de reojo pudo ver a su padre materno acercarse con expresión preocupada.

-…no puedo respirar –y su mundo se volvió oscuro mientras repentinamente comprendió lo que ocurrió.

-¡GIOTTO!

-Déjenlo respirar.

-¡Hagan espacio!

-¿Qué le ocurre?

_¡Mamma Mía! ¿¡Que he hecho!?_

_.-.-.-.-._

Y damas y caballeros, aquí estamos ewe…no tenia planeado dejarlo asi de cortito pero…joder que era el momento perfecto…ojojojojo gracias a todos por comentar! Realmente me sorprendió lo bien que recibieron esta historia a pesar de sus estupideces ewe… los hamo c:


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Mamma Mia!_

_Disclamer: nada es mio ewe, o TODOS serian _

_Alerta: Lynette con otra historia absurda __**de nuevo.**_

_Gays._

Parejas: vete tu a saber ewe.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi es un padre-madre independiente y soltero dueño de un hotel en una bella isla perdida de Grecia, cuando su preciado hijo Giotto se va a casar invita a sus mejores amigos, pero Giotto que secretamente anhela encontrar a sus padres biológicos invita a sus tres posibles padre causando un desastre total en la vida de Tsunayoshi

Nota de Autora: ojojojojo luz cámara y ACCION!

ALERTA: OCC ABSOLUTAMENTE RIDICULO .3.

Aquí Tsuna será mama ewe, mami-tsuna o padre materno ewe

PD: si es un fanfictión - musical ewe

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna entro a la habitación donde sus amigos descansaban, Takeshi estaba parado con una taza de té intentando despertar a un malhumorado Hayato.

Tsuna refunfuño vestido aun con el pijama mientras se echaba al lado de Hayato en la cama.

-No pude dormir anoche –se quejo el castaño empujando a Gokudera para que le de mas espacio en la cama- esos tres aun están aquí...Necesito hacer algo – y dicho se levanto de la cama, pero el japonés de cabello oscuro lo sostuvo por los hombros luego de bajar el té en la mesita de noche.

Gokudera seguía completamente inconsciente gimiendo de vez en cuando como signo de vida.

-Tsuna, tranquilo este todo bajo control –tranquilizo el famoso beisbolista con su eterna sonrisa en los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Giotto entro dando un portazo a la habitacion donde G y Asari dormían, o mejor dicho donde G dormía lanzando insultos a un Asari que intentaba sacarlo de la cama.

-¡No pude dormir nada! Tengo tres padres que quieren llevarme al altar mañana, ¡y tengo que decirles a dos que sobran! –se dejo caer en la cama, justo encima del pelirrojo sacándole el aliento.

-Esta todo bajo control –sonrio Asari con su habitual aura de tranquilidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yo llevare a pescar a Hibari y Haya-chan se llevara a Byakuran a pasear por la playa –Explico el hombre a un angustiado Tsuna- y tu querido, te encargaras de ese guapeton con aires de semental.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-….cada uno lo interrogara, tomar notas y decidirnos –finalizo el músico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Giotto lo miro maravillado, era la mejor idea que había escuchado en toda su vida.

G solo gimio con pensamientos totalmente contrarios a los de su adoradísimo amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hayato finalmente se digno a levantar la cabeza, se veía horrible, el cabello disparatado, la mascarilla de color verdoso medio corrida, un poco de baba en la boca, un pepino en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

Tsuna bufo divertido mientras aguantaba la risa.

-Enfermera, trae el testículo de burro, rápido que se nos va –bromeo Takeshi recordando que ayer uno de sus muchos productos de belleza tenia como ingrediente esa cosa.

Hayato lanzo un insulto al aire y se volvió a recostar.

Los otros dos solo rieron ante la reacción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takeshi se manejo tranquilamente en el bote hasta llegar al barco donde Hibari ya lo esperaba con una expresión no tan amable.

Y su sonrisa se amplió con un deje malicioso, el hombre era realmente interesante… y por como Kyoya lo miro, el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Hahahaha ¿Cómo vas Hibari?

-Hn

Una mirada cómplice, una sonrisa compartida, Tsuna no se enfadaría…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna estaba limpiando el desastre de anoche cuando vio pasar a su angustiado hijo.

-¿Hijo? –llamo con voz suave, caminando en su dirección.

-¿Qué? –respondió con tono seco, sus ojos azules vagando por el lugar, apresumbrado.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunto cauteloso el mayor de los Sawada.

-Si… estoy bien –sonrió Giotto levemente a la defensiva, su padre lo agarro del brazo frustrando su huida.

-Espera Giotto..ayer en la noche, tu y Daemon ¿Qué paso? –su mirada preocupada se fijo en la incrédula de su hijo – por favor..dime que está pasando.

Giotto soltó una risa que parecía más un bufido indignado que otra cosa mientras sus ojos se aguaban, miro a su padre y hablo.

-No sé qué hacer…-confeso con la voz quebrada.

-Tu sabes que hacer –rebatió el mayor con tono suave y lo abrazo consolándolo- no tienes que hacer nada..puedes cancelar la boda, lo entenderán –consoló el castaño dándole un beso en la sien a su hijo.

-¿Qué? ¿cancelar el casamiento? –pregunto exaltado el rubio alejándose de su castaño papi.

-¿no es eso lo que quieres? –se extraño Tsunayoshi.

-¡NO! No…eso es lo que tú quieres –acuso el menor, Tsuna negó con la cabeza sorprendido por el arrebato – ¡Si! Tu… No tienes idea ¡Nunca tuviste un casamiento! No te casaste y tuviste hijos..fuiste directo a los bebes ¡No sé porque! –comento en tono mordaz.

-Oye, no sé porque me estás hablando así ahora per- su voz se vio interrumpida por su colérico hijo, su único hijo..su tesoro.

-Porque… ¿Porque? Porque amo a Daemon y quiero quedarme con el –respondió irritado tapándose el rostro con las manos exasperado.

-Bien –exclamo bruscamente Tsuna, que no entendía el porqué de todo este arrebato mientras se alejaba.

-¡No quiero que mis hijos crezcan sin saber quién es su padre! ¡porque es la cosa más HORRIBLE del mundo! –exploto finalmente diciendo las palabras que dañaron completamente el corazón de su madre.

Y se adentro al hotel sin mirar a Tsuna, que sentía como si le hubieran apuñalado el corazón y lo hubieran masacrado.

Tsuna se quedo parado allí aguantando las lagrimas, cuando Daemon hizo su aparición con Lambo y Lampo los gemelos que vivían en la isla.

Tsuna les arrebato la gaita que tenían en las manos y les ordeno ir a prepararse con tono amargo, los tres se miraron y obedecieron intuyendo que algo había mal, cosas de mujeres y eso…

El castaño metió la gaita en una habitación y salió de ella con expresión huraña.

-Guardaste mi Gaita -…esa voz, Tsuna se giro y allí se encontraba él, Reborn Di Arcobaleno tan arrebatador como siempre.

-Sirve para deshacerse de gente indeseable –comento con tono casual, volviendo a caminar, podía sentirlo detrás suyo.

-No necesitas de eso para hacerlo –respondió el hombre de las patillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Reborn? –había frustración en su voz.

-Este era tu sueño, ¿lo recuerdas? Un hotel en la isla… ¿Por qué Giotto se esta casando? ¿Por qué esta aquí? ..Tsunayoshi ¿Por qué no lo dejas vivir su vida? –las palabras del hombre eran despiadadas, pero no por eso menos ciertas.

-Lo crie bastante bien, le di todo lo que necesitaba, el es maravilloso y esto es lo que él decidió, es un cabeza dura… el está viviendo su vida como él lo desea –respondió indignado y alejándose, aunque eso ultimo lo hacía más bien porque su olor lo mareaba y estaba comenzando a excitarlo.

Reborn entrecerró los ojos y la fedora cubrió su feroz mirada, estaba enfadado noto Tsuna…y fue entonces cuando el italiano comenzó a cantar.

_Donde están esos días, que parecen tan difíciles de hallar_

_He intentado llegar a ti pero has cerrado tu mente_

_¿Qué paso con nuestro amor?_

_Me gustaría haberlo entendido_

Tsunayoshi se aparto abrumado y salió corriendo, Reborn negó con la cabeza y siguió cantando.

_Lo que solía ser tan agradable, lo que solía ser tan bueno_

Hizo lo que todo hombre haría, lo busco y lo confronto, el estaba en la cocina y se apoyo en la puerta cantando.

_Cuando estas cerca de mí, mi amor_

_No puedes oírme_

_S.O.S_

_El amor que me das, nada más me puede salvar_

_S.O.S_

Las cocineras se miraron y corearon un S.O.S arremolinándose alrededor de su castaño y testarudo jefe.

_Cuando te vayas_

_¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante?_

_Cuando te vayas_

_Aunque lo intento… ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante?_

La rabia era visible en su voz y sus gestos eran duros, lo miro fijamente y se fue, solo en ese momento Tsuna alzo su mirada, sus ojos caramelo cristalizados y canto con su voz miles de veces más suave y melódica que la voz de barítono del atractivo hombre.

_Estas tan lejos a pesar de que te veo_

_Me hiciste sentir vivo, pero algo murió_

_Realmente trate de arreglarlo_

_Me gustaría haberlo entendido_

_¿Qué paso con nuestro amor, lo que solía ser tan bueno?_

Lo miro por la ventana dando órdenes a los que trabajaban para facilitar su trabajo, se veía tan atractivo, tan poderoso…tan él, sonrió con cierta amargura y la emoción se apodero de Tsuna así que camino hasta la puerta donde canto con fuerza, con sus cocineros coreando.

_Estas cerca de mi pero no puedes oírme_

_S.O.S _

_El amo que me diste, nada más me puede salvar_

_S.O.S_

Al ver su nula reacción camino furioso hasta apoyarse en uno de los lados de la pared cantando con cierto dolor y luego se sorprendió al escuchar la armoniosa voz de ese hombre, coreando con la suya.

_Cuando te vayas_

_¿Cómo podre seguir adelante?_

_Cuando te vayas_

_Aunque lo intente, ¿Cómo podre seguir adelante?_

Las lagrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Tsuna mientras que la amargura pasaba fugas por el rostro de Reborn y se alejaron de la pared.

Tsuna secaba sus lágrimas caminando por los pasillos llenos de incansables trabajadores, entro al hotel y fue a la habitación de su precioso bebe, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar escucho la risa de los amigos de su hijo, que chillaban emocionado por la boda y se acobardo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

G miraba por sus binoculares a Byakuran y Hayato en una especie de cosa a pedales en el agua, no sabía cómo se llamaba, a pesar de la infinita cantidad de veces que subió a esa cosa de niño, pero esos son detalles.

-Tsuna debió de haber enloquecido por esto de la boda –comento Byakuran con la mirada perdida en el horizonte- ¿Qué hace el padre de la novia? –inquirió comiéndose algunos malvaviscos mientras pedaleaba.

- Paga –respondió con sencillez el de cabello plata al de cabello níveo.

Byakuran solo asintió con parsimonia antes de levantarse, bajarse ligeramente el traje de baño y lanzarse al agua ante la estupefacta mirada del pianista.

-¿ Byakuran? ¡Byakuran! ¡Gesso vuelve aquí! –grito el de ojos verdes, maldición Tsuna estaría colérico y tendría que aguantar los reclamos del Friki del Beisbol.

Entonces sintió otro movimiento y vio al niño (porque no pasaba de los veinte) Lambo subirse al extraño aparato.

-¿Gokudera? Continuemos donde paramos ayer –ronroneo seductoramente el muchacho que compartía los mismo ojos verdes, a pesar de que el menor tenía el cabello negro y un ojo cerrado.

-Ayer nunca ocurrió –negó rotundamente el de cabellos plata y miro su muñeca derecha exclamando - ¡o por Kami! Mira la hora, ya es tarde..tengo que prepararme –y pedaleo absurdamente rápido ignorando el hecho de que no había ningún reloj en su muñeca.

-¡No digas eso! Uno no debe tocar a una obra prima –sonrió coqueto bajándose del aparato, pero Hayato ya le llevaba varios pasos de ventaja.

-Ignóralo, es un adulador idiota –bufo G pasándole una botella de agua.

-No puedes ignorar la química que tenemos –contradijo Lambo con una sonrisa.

-Niños que juegan con fuego, se queman los dedos –respondió con tono arrogante el hombre avanzando hacia sus cosas que estaban en la mano de una sonriente muchacho.

Y como es obvio en este fanfic, comenzó a cantar.

_Te ves muy ardiente provocándome así_

_Pero estas triste porque no puedo darle la oportunidad a alguien como tu_

Y sin más tomo su bolso y estilo la toalla lanzando a Lambo al doloroso suelo puesto que estaba acostado encima.

_Es algo que no puedo hacer_

Y camino en dirección al bar que estaba a unos pasos, salto cuando Lambo se apareció frente a él y siguió cantando con tono seductor.

_Tienes esa mirada en tus ojos_

_Puedo leer en tu rostro que_

_Tus sentimientos te enloquecen_

_Pero, chico, solo eres un niño_

Y con una mano impido que lo besara mientras que con la otra tomaba el coctel en sus manos, un orgasmo..el chico estaba bastante caliente al parecer y se giro a su público puesto que todos en la playa, léase chicos guapetones y sensuales muchachas los estaban mirando. Lambo frunció el seño y de un salto se posiciono frente a Hayato dándole un susto y continuo cantando.

_Bien, puedo bailar contigo cariño_

_Si te parece divertido_

_¿sabe tu madre que has salido?_

Y sin más lo empujo dándose la vuelta y tomando la toalla, pero Lambo no se rindió y volvió a la carga con un empujón de uno de sus amigos, Dino si mal no recorvada.

_Y puedo charlar contigo nene_

_Tal vez coquetear un poco_

_¿Sabe tu madre que has salido?_

Y lo acerco a él con la toalla, lentamente arrodillándose con tono seductor.

_-Tómalo con calma –_Canto Lambo con voz emocionada.

-_Tómalo con calma, mejor ir despacio chico…_-Lambo no podía ver, solo sentir y a juzgar por los grito de sus conocidos, era genial.

-_Intenta calmarte muchacho _–sonrió Hayato levantándose y dándole una vuelta- _compórtate ¿Sabe tu madre que has salido?_- y con un dedo presuntuoso señalo el pañal hecho con la toalla que le hizo. Todos se rieron de su vergüenza mientras Hayato lo empujaba y comenzaba a bailar con cierta sensualidad.

-Ahora ustedes –alentó el hombre mayor que joder, se veía hermoso así de malvado.

_Puedo ver lo que quieres_

_Pero pareces muy joven para buscar_

_Ese tipo de diversión._

Se acerco a los atractivos muchachos acariciando sus rostros levemente y haciendo un cesto con sus caderas, un gesto muy ardiente. Ellos gritaron de placer.

_Tal vez yo no sea la persona acertada_

Y se recostó en el barandal con Lambo sentado a su lado mirándolo con anhelo, su pierna quedo encima de uno de los hombros del niño y siguió cantando.

_Ahora eres tan listo_

_Me gusta tu estilo_

_Y sé que quieres decir cuando me_

_Sonríes _

_Pero chico, solo eres un niño._

Y lo empujo levemente antes de levantarse y ponerse de pie en medio de la playa comenzando a bailar provocativamente.

_Bien, puedo bailar contigo cariño_

_Si te parece divertido_

_¿sabe tu madre que has salido?_

Los chicos gritaron ante un movimiento especifico de sus caderas.

_Y puedo charlar contigo nene_

_Tal vez coquetear un poco_

_¿Sabe tu madre que has salido?_

Y se lanzo sobre ellos, siendo cargado fácilmente por los muchachos que ansiaban tocar su piel.

Todos bailaban de forma alocada intentando bailar con él a su vez, porque admitámoslo, Gokudera Hayato era guapísimo.

_¿sabe tu madre que has salido?_

De alguna manera había logrado encender un cigarrillo y le dio una calada y tan pronto exhalo el humo en un suspiro todos los muchachos se desmayaron causándole una arrogante sonrisa.

-Muy bien hecho queridas, felicidades –sonrió a sus improvisadas coristas y salió de la playa seguido de un admirado G.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna miraba un punto indefinido en la pared, hace unos minutos Hibari Kyoya había entrado en el hotel como señor en su castillo y le había dado un papel, luego se dio la vuelta sin pronunciar una sola palabra, son Takeshi a la vista.

-¿Usagi-chan? –llamo un sonriente Byakuran que venía todo mojado y sensual, Basta Tsuna, eres un hombre con un hijo a punto de casarse..no un adolescente hormonal.

-..Byakuran.. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió esperando que al menos uno de esos tres le respondiera, el más probable era él, los otros dos eran inaccesibles.

-Me di cuenta de que tuviste que sufrir mucho para criar a Gio-chan, así que te doy esto –sonrió feliz entregándole un papel, Tsuna lo vio sintiendo un _deja vu_ . Perfecto, de maravilla, ¡Otro cheque! Esta vez si se lo devolvería pero cuando alzo su sorprendida pero determinada mirada, el muy maldito también había desaparecido.

-malditos- insulto en italiano haciendo un gesto exasperado con las manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Giotto estaba desesperado así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, le pidió ayuda a Daemon.

-¡Daemon! Te necesito..ven rápido –gimió apresumbrado en el muelle donde él estaba haciendo arreglos florales a un bote con sus amigos.

-¿Gio? ¿Amour que te ocurre? –pregunto preocupado el de peinado de piña, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer otra cosa a demás de echarse a correr tras el rubio que ya estaba cerca del bosque.

Giotto paro para respirar mientras sus ojos se aguaban, Spade le dio alcance y pregunto preocupado que le ocurría.

Giotto no tuvo de otra a parte de confesar todo, y Daemon se enfado, en serio, se enfado muchísimo.

-Giotto, Trajiste a tres hombres desconocidos que le hicieron daño a tu madre, no confiaste en Tsuna, ni en mi…-enumero haciendo sentir peor a Giotto -¿entonces este casamiento es para eso? ¿para conocer a tu padre? –el tono era ligeramente más alto, Giotto negó aterrorizado.

-¡NO! No..no –renegó sosteniéndose la cabeza, asustado.

-Yo quería recorrer el continente con un par de testigos y ya, ¿pero tu insististe con esto para jugar a la familia feliz? –su mirada era furiosa y Giotto también se enojo.

-¡No quiero descubrir quién soy!..quería casarme sabiendo quien soy –grito el rubio en respuesta.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con descubrir quién es tu padre, si no que quieres descubrir quién eres..lo triste es que yo empecé mi viaje para descubrir quién era y lo _abandone todo por ti_ y **no confiaste en mí** , lo deje todo porque te amaba y solo quería lo que tú querías..para verte feliz, ahora no lose –El tono herido de Daemon fue como una bofetada para Giotto.

-¿ya no me amas? –susurro Giotto con la voz quebrada.

-claro que te amo, maldición…nunca podría dejar de hacerlo, solo quería que me hubieras avisado –gruño antes de irse.

Giotto se quedo ahí, con la mirada perdida pensando en todo lo que había hecho y su corazón se resquebrajo y corrió hacia su hogar, donde los brazos de Tsunayoshi lo recibirían con ternura.

_¡Mamma Mía! ¿Podrás perdonarme?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Que hermosa es la vida no? Lo juro..amo esa jodida canción, es mi canción favorita de la película ujujujujujujuju Tanya es una bish y quien mejor que Haya-chan parodiándola? Vean la película..e imaginen a Gokudera de las Bombas bailando asi con Lambo, si lo se..soy la reina de los Crack ewe

Gracias a todos por comentar! Ahora estoy mas libre, el martes termino las clases y ya no tengo mas trabajos, solo uno yai

Los amo, gracias por cada favorito, follow y Review

Y por leer también..a mi no me engañan, todos aman mis locuras (narcisismo mode on)

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Mamma Mia!_

_Disclamer: nada es mio ewe, o TODOS serian _

_Alerta: Lynette con otra historia absurda __**de nuevo.**_

_Gays._

Parejas: vete tu a saber ewe.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi es un padre-madre independiente y soltero dueño de un hotel en una bella isla perdida de Grecia, cuando su preciado hijo Giotto se va a casar invita a sus mejores amigos, pero Giotto que secretamente anhela encontrar a sus padres biológicos invita a sus tres posibles padre causando un desastre total en la vida de Tsunayoshi

Nota de Autora: ojojojojo luz cámara y ACCION!

ALERTA: OCC ABSOLUTAMENTE RIDICULO .3.

Aquí Tsuna será mama ewe, mami-tsuna o padre materno ewe

PD: si es un fanfictión - musical ewe

.-.-.-.-.-.

Giotto jadeo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, corrió hasta donde estaba su papá y se lanzo a los brazos del sorprendido hombre.

-¿hijo? –inquirió con su suave y cálido tono que hizo que el joven se aferrara con más fuerza.

-¿puedes ayudarme? –pido ansioso y cuando el sorprendido castaño asintió se echo a correr hacia su habitación.

-¡Espera! Esta todo bien, aun hay tiempo –exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa amorosa, al fin desde que comenzó todo ese lio su precioso bebe volvió a él.

Cuando llego Giotto estaba sentado frente a el tocador y mirándose al espejo con una expresión extraña.

Tsuna lo miro con ternura recordando los momentos de cuando su bebe era eso, un bebe que lo necesitaba para todo…

_Mochila en la mano_

_El deja la casa temprano_

_Diciendo adiós con una sonrisa distraída_

_Lo observo partir_

_Invadido por esa conocida tristeza_

_Y me tengo que sentar un poco_

_La sensación de que lo estoy perdiendo_

_Para siempre_

_Y sin entrar realmente en su mundo_

_Soy feliz cuando puedo ir con el_

_que dulce niño_

Tsuna se sienta en la cama cantando y luego va hacia su hijo que aparece con una toalla cubriéndolo y cepillándose los dientes.

_Durmiendo a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo_

_Trato de capturar cada minuto_

_La sensación de que lo pierdo_

_Durmiendo a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo_

_Qué debo hacer para ver realmente lo que pasa por su mente_

_Cada vez que pienso que estoy cerca de saber_

Tsuna sonríe ante la desesperación de su pequeño bebe cuando se corto la pierna y saca una tirita de su bolsillo dándole un beso a la herida luego de ponérsela, causando un sonrojo en su bebe.

_Que sigue creciendo_

_Durmiendo a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo _

_Dormir en nuestros ojos_

Tsuna le arregla el despeinado cabello rubio con esmero y precisión, después de todo lleva años peinándoselo.

_El y yo en la mesa del desayuno_

_Apenas despierto para pasar un momento precioso_

Mira como su bebe se viste, viéndose hermoso con ese traje de novio blanco.

_Entonces él se va _

_Hay que extraña sensación de soledad_

_Un sentimiento de culpa que no puedo negar _

_Que le pasaron a las maravillosas aventuras?_

_Los lugares a los que planeamos ir_

_Algunos lo hicimos pero la mayoría no_

_Y ¿por qué? Yo no lo se_

Trata de contener las lagrimas de emoción y se levanta caminando junto a su amado y único hijo, su cielo.

_Mochila en la mano, el deja la casa temprano_

_Diciendo adiós con una sonrisa ausente_

_El duerme a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo…_

Se para tras él con una mirada orgullosa, viendo el reflejo de ambos en el espejo y Giotto hablo.

-¿Estoy decepcionándote? –pregunto repentinamente al hombre con tono ansioso.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –inquirió confundido el padre. Giotto se giro exasperado.

-Por todo lo que hiciste, Los Vongola, Criar un hijo solo, hacerte cargo de un negocio sin ayuda…-enumero angustiado, temiendo haber fallado con el hombre que lo sacrifico todo por el, por su culpa.

-Hijo, yo no tuve opción- lo tomo de los hombros y le obligo a mirarlo fijamente, la castaña mirada fija en la azul cielo – mi madre me dijo que yo no necesitaba volver cuando me embarace de ti.

Giotto lo miro asustado, ¿negarle ayuda a su propio hijo? Y fue entonces cuando vio a su padre por lo que era, un dulce hombre que se vio forzado a volverse duro para poder salir adelante, para poder sacarlos adelante a los dos... ¡Dios! Su padre era mucho menor que él ahora.

-y yo no cambiaria esto por nada del mundo, porque tu mi testarudo hijo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres mi precioso cielo –confeso el mayor con una sonrisa de profundo amor y Giotto no pudo evitar sonreír con las lagrimas llenando su rostro.

-Papi.. ¿me llevas al altar? –pidió con una sonrisa traviesa, como cuando tenía cinco años y deseaba alguna chuchería.

Tsunayoshi asintió completamente emocionado y fue a vestirse en un flash.

Y de esa manera padre e hijo se dirigieron a donde el burro esperaba para llevarlos, era una boda griega después de todo.

-OPAA –gritaron todos los que estaban como comitiva cuando Giotto se subió en el animal y comenzó a moverse hacia el acantilado donde estaba una preciosa capilla donde se oficiaría la ceremonia.

Tsuna se atraso un poco y con un gesto de la mano informo que iría enseguida, miro con el corazón encogido como su bebe se iba, y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Pero su momento de padre-madre con el corazón roto se vio interrumpido por la abrupta presencia de Reborn.

Tsuna jadeo e intento alejarse del hombre, temblando levemente al verlo tan guapo.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre quien lo llevara al altar –dijo el hombre, con el rostro impasible y Tsuna frunció los labios enfadado.

-yo lo llevare –gruño intentando pasar de él pero no pudo ya que la mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

- Giotto quiere que su padre lo lleve al altar –informo el hombre y Tsuna se aterrorizo pero no lo demostró con sus ojos caramelo entrecerrándose y adoptando un tono naranja.

-Yo soy su padre –espeto y soltó su muñeca para seguir caminando.

-…Escúchame, llego el momento de hablar, esto es asunto nuestro –finalmente Reborn había perdido la paciencia y se planto implacable frente al castaño.

-_No quiero hablar_- Canto suavemente apretando sus manos contra su pecho –_De las cosas que pasamos..a pesar de lastimarme eso ahora es pasado…_

_Jugué todas mis cartas_

_Y fue lo que tú hiciste también_

_No hay más que decir_

_Ningún As para lanzar_

Tsuna le sonrió al hombre con ligera ironía antes de alejarse y cantar con toda su alma.

_El vencedor lleva todo_

_El perdedor queda pequeño_

_Al lado de la victoria_

_Ese es su destino_

_Estuve en tus brazos_

_Pensando que mi lugar era allí_

_Pensaba que tenía sentido_

_Construir una cerca para mi_

_Construir una casa para mi_

_Pensando que sería fuerte allí_

Su fina mano marcada por los años de trabajo se poso en el corazón de Reborn que lo miraba intensamente, con la sombra en su rostro por culpa de la fedora.

_Pero fui un tonto_

_Jugando de acuerdo a las reglas_

_Los dioses juegan los dados_

_Ellos son fríos como el hielo_

_E alguien aquí abajo_

_Perdió a alguien querido_

Tsuna comenzó a alejarse de Reborn con suavidad, el viento acariciándolos con suavidad.

_El ganador lleva todo_

_El perdedor tiene que caer_

_Es simple y claro_

_¿Por qué lo lamentaría?_

_Dime, ella besa_

_¿Cómo te besaba yo?_

_La sensación es la misma_

_¿Cuándo ella te llama?_

_En algún lugar, bien en el fondo_

_Tú debes de saber que te extraño_

Reborn intento acercarse pero Tsuna negó con los ojos tristes, llenos de lagrimas por el dolor que cargo por veinte años.

_¿pero qué puedo decir?_

_Las reglas deben ser obedecidas_

_Los jueces decidieron_

_Personas como yo esperan_

_Espectadores en el show_

_Pasando desapercibidos _

_El juego comienza de nuevo_

_Un amor o un amigo_

_Importante o pasajero_

_El vencedor se lleva todo_

_No quiero hablar…_

_Porque eso me deja triste_

_Yo comprendo_

_Viniste a apretar mi mano_

_Pido disculpas_

_Si esto te hace sentir mal_

_Verme tan tenso,_

_Sin confianza.._

_Pero sabes, el vencedor se lleva todo_

Tsuna hace algo que pensó que no volvería a hacer nunca mas, sonrió y lo beso con los ojos brillando con la ilusión de cuando era joven e inocente, antes de echarse a correr…alejando lo que fue su primer y último amor.

Reborn se quedo parado antes de fijar su mirada al cielo, su corazón de piedra latió dolorosamente mientras que la coraza que lo cuidaba se rompía en pedazos, el frio hombre de hielo, apodado Sicario por la intensa aura malévola que poseía dejo escapar una lagrima de sus ojos negros con los recuerdos del pasado carcomiéndolo definitivamente.

-Siempre te he amado…-murmuro hacia el cielo, cuya calidez le recordaba a los ojos de Tsuna después de hacer el amor, o simplemente después de cumplirle algún capricho.

Y un pensamiento fugaz se hizo presente mientras comenzaba a caminar por el mismo lugar de donde su antiguo amante había huido de él.

_Mamma Mía ¿te he perdido?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-se larga a llorar desconsoladamente- deoh este capítulo fue taaan triste y les cuento que lo escribí en mi lap sin luz en mi casa y con una tormenta desatándose afuera.

Pobre Tsu-Tsu y Reborn-chan QAQ

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Mamma Mia!_

_Disclamer: nada es mio ewe, o TODOS serian _

_Alerta: Lynette con otra historia absurda __**de nuevo.**_

_Gays._

Parejas: vete tu a saber ewe.

Resumen: Sawada Tsunayoshi es un padre-madre independiente y soltero dueño de un hotel en una bella isla perdida de Grecia, cuando su preciado hijo Giotto se va a casar invita a sus mejores amigos, pero Giotto que secretamente anhela encontrar a sus padres biológicos invita a sus tres posibles padre causando un desastre total en la vida de Tsunayoshi

Nota de Autora: ojojojojo luz cámara y ACCION!

ALERTA: OCC ABSOLUTAMENTE RIDICULO .3.

Aquí Tsuna será mama ewe, mami-tsuna o padre materno ewe

PD: si es un fanfictión - musical ewe

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna llego a la cima después de una larga carrera, y se arreglo la ropa antes de ir caminando a donde su hijo parecía a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

-¡Mama! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Bueno, no importa, entremos antes de que Daemon se arrepienta –comenzó a hablar el joven muchacho con tono nervioso mientras se alisaba la ropa obsesivamente.

Tsuna casi rio cuando le dijo mama, a su precioso hijo solía salírsele ese mote cuando estaba nervioso, adentro una cabeza hacia la capilla donde todos esperaban la señal y asintió con la cabeza antes de volver al lado de su bebe.

La música comenzó a sonar melodiosamente y todos entraron, con G y Asari encabezando la marcha y Daemon sonriente con su padrino al lado, un joven hombre llamado Mukuro y su prima una dulce muchachita llamada Chrome, extraño nombre pero la niña era un amor.

Hincho el pecho con orgullo cuando su hijo acaparo las miradas con su belleza, porque realmente se veía radiante, mirada iluminada y sonrisa enamorada.

Caminaron a paso lento, tal y como la marcha lo exigía, por el rabadillo del ojo vio a Reborn entrar y posicionarse en la última fila, pero ignoro el sabor amargo y continuo con su cálida sonrisa.

-Cuídalo bien, es mi mayor tesoro –susurro a Daemon cuando finalmente llegaron al altar y entrego a su hijo.

Fue a sentarse junto a sus amigos, que rápidamente lo rodearon con un brazo y la ceremonia comenzó.

-Demos la bienvenida a la boda de Daemon Spade, Giotto Sawada y todos nuestros amigos aquí reunidos –el padre que oficiaba la ceremonia era Knucle, un hombre imponente como un oso pero amable como un cachorrito bebe – Y a Tsunayoshi que representa a la familia. Estamos aquí reunidos en esta…-se vio interrumpido cuando Tsuna se levanto.

-Y damos la bienvenida a..a-al padre de G-Giotto –tartamudeo nerviosamente al sentir la mirada de todos ellos fijarse incrédulamente en él –Él está aquí –susurro a su hijo con pesar.

-Si lo sé, yo lo invite –confeso su hijo con culpabilidad y antes de que Tsuna lo regañe, los tres hombres se levantaron de su asiento a la vez causando un grito de sorpresa colectivo.

-No podrias, no se cuál de ellos es –su tono sorprendido removió la vena de culpa de su hijo, los tres hombres se miraron sorprendidos y Tsuna grito- HIIIIEEE ¿¡Por eso están todos aquí!?

Los tres hombres se sentaron al mismo tiempo, con mirada incomodas en el rostro, ajenos a ellos el par seguía discutiéndose en el altar, donde Daemon los miraba con la boca abierta al igual que Knucle.

-Lo siento –gimoteo Giotto culpable- ¿me perdonas? Perdóname.

-No se –suspiro el hombre- ¿tu me perdonas? –puso su mirada de cachorro abandonado que le valió tres posibles padres y un hijo.

-¿khé?- la cara de su hijo fue de total sorpresa, a tal punto que mezclo el Griego, Japonés e Italiano dejando salir un ''Qué'' bastante raro- Papá no me importa si te acostaste con un centenar de hombres, eres mi madre y te amo mucho –confeso ignorando la escandalizada mirada de todos.

-Soy un árbol –murmuro Daemon a sus primos mientras era ignorado por su prometida.

-Kufufufu –rio su primo que compartía el mismo peinado frutal al igual que Chrome palmeándole el hombro.

Mientras tanto padre e hijo se abrazaban emotivamente como Donceles que se respetan.

-Y no me acosté con centenas de hombres –se defendió Tsunayoshi antes de sentarse rojo de la vergüenza.

Y cuando el padre iba a continuar con la bizarra ceremonia, Reborn se levanto y comenzó a hablar.

-Espera un segundo, ¿entendí bien? ¿Giotto puede ser mi hija tanto como de Hibari y Gesso? –el tono del hombre no demostraba felicidad en absoluto.

-SI y no se te ocurra venir de santo conmigo –salto el joven padre, volviendo a levantarse- La culpa es toda tuya –espeto.

-Cierto, largaste a mi padre para casarte con otra- se metió Giotto en la pelea ¿familiar?

-Espera un minuto, tenía que ir a casa, estaba comprometido, pero termine todo con Bianchi y volví aquí –confeso el hombre de las patillas.

-¿eres el bastardo que le rompió el corazón a mi hermana? –Hayato tenía la boca abierta al igual que todos los demás, pero por diferentes motivos.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? –inquirió Tsuna con voz débil y temblorosa.

-Fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que me esperarías, pero cuando llegue, tu ya habías huido con otro –gruño y Byakuran se encogió ligeramente en su asiento, pero Hibari ni se inmuto.

-Ora Ora Usagi-chan, yo solo quiero decir que es maravilloso tener 1/3 de Gio-chan –sonrió el Hombre de cabello blanco que aun en esos momentos seguía comiendo malvaviscos.

-Fuiste el primer hombre que considere lo suficiente como para darme un hijo, y lo hiciste, te lo agradezco por eso aun si no soy su padre verdadero, el siempre será mi primer y carnívoro hijo –confeso Hibari caminando hacia ellos.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, así que hijo tienes tres padres y una madre Drama Queen –respondió Reborn haciendo un gesto a un incrédulo Knucle para continuar con la boda.

-Típico, esperas 20 años por un padre y aparecen tres de una sola vez, y uno de ellos es el ex prometido de tu hermana- rio Takeshi ante la hilaridad de la situación, Hayato solo asintió con la boca aun abierta del asombro.

-Mis queridos…

-No tengo la menor idea de cuál de ustedes es mi padre, ¡pero no me importa! –la sonrisa del rubio lo hacía parecer un loco – Ahora sé que es lo que de verdad quiero, Daemon… no nos casemos todavía –se giro hacia su prometido con una sonrisa brillante -¡nunca quisiste hacerlo de todos modos! Vamos fuera de esta isla a conocer el mundo –balbuceo dando ligeros saltitos emocionados ante el asombrado publico que los veía.

-Te amo –sonrió Daemon besando a su-aun-no-esposo-porque-cancelaron-la-boda-en-medio-de-la-boda y lo cargo como princesa causando varios suspiros de ternura y aplausos.

-¿Tsuna? ¿el casamiento esta cancelado? –inquirió el incrédulo padre y cuando Tsuna abrió la boca, Reborn se adelanto.

-Espera, ¿Por qué perder un buen casamiento? –sonrió de manera torcida antes de arrodillarse ante la sorprendida mirada de todo el mundo – Necesitas a alguien que te mande en esta isla, ¿Qué dices Dame-Tsuna? ¿te casas conmigo?- y le mostro un precioso anillo.

-¿Estas loco? Y ¿de dónde sacaste el anillo? –gimió Tsuna completamente descolocado.

-Estoy loco por ti Dame-Tsuna, solo di que sí, porque no permitiré que te alejes de mi de nuevo –murmuro lo ultimo con tono siniestro- vamos, es solo el resto de tu vida –y como es normal en este fanfic, una divertida tonada comenzó a sonar.

_No puedo esconder_

_¿no estás viendo?_

_¿no puedes sentir?_

Los donceles y las mujeres se miraron antes de corear en dirección a Tsuna.

_Di que si_

_Si, si, si_

_Tsuna por favor muéstrame_

_Que tú me amas_

_Y lo sabes_

_Di que si_

_Si, si, si_

Tsuna se vio acosado por la mirada de todos sus conocidos antes de que su corazón decidiera responder por él.

-¡Si! – grito y se lanzo a sus brazos para besarlo emocionado, las manos de hierro de Reborn se aferraron a su estrecha cintura con posesividad.

-Al grano Sacerdote –ordeno cuando Knucle iba a comenzar de nuevo la ceremonia.

-Bien, blablablabla Reborn aceptas a Tsunayoshi, si lo haces, Tsuna aceptas a Reborn, si…blablablabla marido y esposo, bésense y páguenme –exigió el hombre, claramente cabreado porque no le dejaron hacer su trabajo, a su lado su hermano menor Ryohei gritaba lo extremo que era todo eso.

Y la pareja se dio un gran beso de película antes de ir al bufet.

La gente reía y bailaba, bebía y comía, todos eran felices por la recién casada pareja, aunque no era la pareja que ellos creían que seria.

-Atención, quiero decir unas palabras –Reborn Di Arcobaleno se levanto en toda su gracia y hablo – Hoy después de 20 años he recuperado lo que es mío por derecho, así que puedo asegurarles que el próximo día, aparecerá completamente poseído y me asegurare de que Giotto no sea hijo único, salud –sonrió con lascivia ante el avergonzado grito de su pareja.

-¡SALUD!

-Hiii, que vergüenza –gimió Tsuna escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su flamante marido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, dicho y hecho Tsuna apareció cubierto de marcas rojiza-violácea por todo el cuerpo, extrañamente su hijo, Takeshi y Hayato sufrieron el mismo destino.

Reborn, Daemon, Hibari y Byakuran lucían extrañamente satisfechos, en cambio Lampo consolaba a una desconsolado Lambo (¿a poco no rimo?).

Cuando nadie lo veía Tsuna aprovecho para ir al cementerio de la isla, allí vio la lapida del señor Giotho y a su lado estaba la lapida de otra persona, su mirada se nublo con cierta tristeza.

-Descansa en paz, él ya es feliz y yo también lo soy, ahora te toca a ti, vuelve con ella Colonello, ya no tienes que cuidarme, nuestro hijo ya tiene un padre –murmuro con sus ojos caramelo brillando.

Sintió una caricia antes de que el rubio hombre vestido de militar se encontrara con una hermosa mujer también vestida de militar y ambos desaparecieran.

Parpadeo para alejar las lagrimas mientras sentía a Reborn abrazarlo y posar sus manos en su vientre donde estaba seguro, comenzaba a engendrarse una nueva vida.

-Así que es el –susurro el hombre mirando fijamente la lapida, cuando Tsuna asintió hizo algo completamente fuera de su carácter, se arrodillo delante de la tumba y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto- Gracias por entregármelos, los cuidare bien –susurro antes de levantarse y partir hacia su hogar con su preciado esposo en sus brazos, completamente suyo.

_Mamma Mía ¿podre ser más feliz?_

_No, porque tu vida ya está completa._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Y colorín colorado, este fanfic se ha acabado y sin gota de Lemon! Asdfsasdfsa no me convencieron lo suficiente como para hacerlo ewe muahahahaha..si lo quien puedo subir un epilogio bien hard sex, pero considero que esta bien asi.

Y a poco no se esperaban lo de Colonello? Bueno, yo tampoco lo hacia, pero si Tsuna se metió con tres hombres en el periodo de la misma semana, porque no uno cuarto? Ewe tres vivos y uno muerto, casualmente el muerto es el padre biológico ¿o no? Quien sabe, nunca lo sabran wahahahaha –risa malvada y le da tos- en fin, fue un enorme placer contar con ustedes para esta locura.

Muchas gracias a todos y ¡Mamma Mia!


End file.
